


Cut Puppet Strings

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Romanos backstory in the AU is to be a caricature for the North, This is for The Hetalia Experiment AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: Inferiority.What a poor decision for them to create such toys; wiping them of their being and humanity and using them as tools of propaganda. Now their very creations would drag them into the ashes.
Kudos: 9





	Cut Puppet Strings

**Author's Note:**

> So The Hetalia Experiment is an AU that emerged on TikTok and the premise was that the nations were once normal humans who were taken and forced into mind control and other testing in order to become the nations mascots. However, I asked for permission to take a different route as it makes no sense for the North to have made the South a mascot at all. And so I said that Romano's role was to be a caricature for the North to use to continue to erase and subjugate the South.

Lorenzo looked in the mirror and all he saw was inferiority. How could anyone like him truly ever be considered a good creation?

Who he was before this, who he dreamed to be, who he was now, it was all a jumbled mess of failure and he knew that no matter, he wouldn’t ever be anything to the government than a tool to subjugate more people like him.

The paper crumpled in his hands and the man in the photo tore with it. He was oddly familiar too, but so terribly unreachable.

His reflection felt so wrong, yet so oddly right. He knew that who he was now wasn’t who he had once been. He knew well that the man he was looking at now was wrong in every way, He was oddly disturbing like that. Yet, Lorenzo couldn’t imagine himself looking any other way. He _preferred_ it this way. He looked like the people his government hated - or at least more like them. His people were so diverse and different. But he looked like many of them nonetheless. He looked like a disgrace to the Northern image and frankly, that was how he liked it.

Putting his hand to the mirror, he traced over those features that he knew were seen as hideous to the North. He traced his thumb over that tan skin and let his eyes scan every mole on his body. He was a beautiful monster, he decided.

So the North wanted to make him the face of South Italy?

They wanted to make him as horrid as possible and let him burn and suffer with the people?

Well, Lorenzo decided, he would be a face they never forgot. Even if the public never remembered him. He knew the scientists would. And when he saw them in Hell, he’d happily drag them into the flames with him. He didn’t care that he’d burn and rot with them, it was worth it to finally rid others of the nightmare that they began. The “mascots” who were tormented in submission and he himself who was turned into an image of inferiority.

Inferiority.

What a poor decision for them to create such toys; wiping them of their being and humanity and using them as tools of propaganda. Now their very creations would drag them into the ashes.

He would succeed where the man in the newspaper failed. He was a stupid kid at heart who had no idea of the war he and the others with him started with that disobedience.

Lorenzo refused to be like him. He refused to let the others turn to ash like him. They would be better. Or at least, they had to be. The idea of ending just the same brought a pain to his heart that he could hardly bear.

How many more puppets had to be made before it ended?

How many more familiar faces would he find?

How many more people were robbed of their individuality to be a hollow tool?

Lifting the newspaper back up, he scoffed at the man in the photo.

“Some God you turned out to be.” Lorenzo huffed as he dropped it to the ground, stepping on the image of Romulus before walking out the door.

He cut his strings off now


End file.
